Kill Me, Heal Me OST/Auditory Hallucination
Details * Title: 환청 / Hwanchung * English title: Auditory Hallucination * Vocal: Jang Jae In feat. NaShow (나쑈) * Lyrics: ZigZagNote (지그재그노트) * Music: ZigZagNote (지그재그노트) * Transcription: ZigZagNote (지그재그노트) * Translation: pop!gasa * Original Soundtrack: Kill Me, Heal Me OST Lyrics 내 안에 숨은 것들이 말이야 날 참 많이 변하게 했잖아 날 잠재우고 두 손 묶고선 어두운 방에 가둬 놨잖아 잃어버린 시간의 조각들 내가 버린 사랑의 기억들 삭제되고 버려진 체 껍데기만 남았잖아 아무것도 모른 체 난 그저 소리쳤고 그저 그 기억뿐이지 얼음처럼 차가웠던 내 마음도 자고 나면 잊혀 지겠지 벗어나고 싶어 날 옥 죄는 고통에서 누가 나를 꺼내 줘 이 상처로 가득한 내 영혼 속에서 깊게 물들인 밤하늘은 떠나지 못한 너의 모습이 잠든 나를 깨우고 나서 다시 입을 맞추고 사랑해 속삭이던 네 목소리가 너의 향기가 매일 귓가에 들려온다 넌 어디 있는데 넌 볼 수 없는 곳에 감췄고 날 대신해서 받는 고통 내 분노가 하나 되면 깊게 잠들어 잃어버린 기억을 쫓고 너 아닌 진짜 날 찾고 싶어도 내 가슴에 든 멍이 너무도 커 감춰봐도 내 안에 숨어있던 놈들이 나타나 잠을 깨워 끔찍했던 내 기억 저편에서 널 마주했었고 내 잃어버린 감정까지 감싸주며 널브러진 날 일으켜 줬어 꼭 잡은 손 놓지 않으려 악몽의 시간 깨끗이 지우려 안간힘 쓰고 있어 내가 날 가둬둔 이곳에서 어둠을 걷어 너를 찾고 싶은데 널 만질 수도 안길 수도 없는데 날 지배하는 건 내 안에 살고 있는 그런 놈들이 아냐 날 치유하는 건 독한 약이 아냐 단지 사랑 두 글자 귓가에 들리는 목소린 잃어버린 나를 깨우고 몸을 감싸고 입을 맞추고 난 뒤 사라지고 더는 볼 수 없잖아 깊게 물들인 밤하늘은 떠나지 못한 너의 모습이 잠든 나를 깨우고 나서 다시 입을 맞추고 사랑해 속삭이던 네 목소리가 너의 향기가 매일 귓가에 들려온다 넌 어디 있는데 닿을 수 없는 밤하늘엔 뒤돌아서는 너의 모습이 지친 날 이렇게 벗어나 그림처럼 만든다 미안해 널 붙잡고 멀어지지 마 애타게 불러 다시 보이지 않는 슬픔에 또 눈물만 흘러 Translation There are so many hidden things inside of me It made me change so much It put me to sleep, it tied my hands and feet It trapped me in a dark room The pieces of lost time The memories of love that I threw away They have been deleted and thrown away Only the outer shells remain Without knowing anything, I just shouted I just have that memory My heart that was cold as ice It will be forgotten after I sleep I want to escape from this pain that chains me down Someone wake me up From my soul that is filled with scars The deeply colored night sky Is filled with you, who won’t leave It wakes me from my sleep Kissing me again Your voice that whispered I love you Your scent, I hear it in my ears every day Where are you? You’re hidden in a place where I can’t see you The pain you received for me When my anger becomes one I’ll chase the lost memories from the deep sleep I want to find the real me that is not you But the bruises in my heart are too big I try hiding it but they hide in my heart and wake me up I met you on the other side of my horrible memories You embraced even my lost feelings Helping me get up from being broken I’m trying not to let go of your hands I’m trying to erase the nightmares I’m trying so hard In this place where I trapped myself I want to roll up the darkness And find you Though I can’t touch you Or be held by you What controls me Isn’t what lives in me What can heal me isn’t strong medicine It’s just love The voice I hear in my ears Wakes me up from being lost After it wraps around me and kisses me It disappears and I can’t see it anymore The deeply colored night sky Is filled with you, who won’t leave It wakes me from my sleep Kissing me again Your voice that whispered I love you Your scent, I hear it in my ears every day Where are you? In the night sky that I can’t touch I see you turning back Making me escape from the exhausted days Making it into a picture I’m sorry, I say as I hold onto you Don’t go far away, I call out to you In the sadness that I can’t ever see again Tears fall again Category:KOST